1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular to that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leafed leaves and grass weeds in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
It has already been disclosed in various publications that certain benzoylisoxazoles have herbicidal properties. Thus, EP 0 418 175, EP 0 527 036 and WO 97/30037 describe benzoylisoxazoles which are substituted on the phenyl ring by a variety of radicals.
However, the compounds known from these publications frequently do not display a sufficient herbicidal activity. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide herbicidally active compounds whose herbicidal properties are improved over those of the compounds known from the prior art.